The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 1
The first Episode of The Gmod Idiot Box is uploaded by DasBoSchitt. Description A Gmod Robot Chicken ripoff again? Oh wait, never mind, this one actually had effort put into it. You may notice time and time again the health meter popping up in the lower left hand corner. Well, that's simply because I neglected to notice it when I took a shot and didn't have the patience to go back, re-create and shoot the scene again, so deal. Looking back, the animation, video quality and editing of this episode was horrid ... but I figure you have to start somewhere. Thanks for bringing this series to a 1 million view milestone per episode! Segments #1 storms the Apartment The episode begins with a raid on an apartment in City 17, with Metrocops beating up the citizens. One Metrocop, named #1, notices a TV showing The Gmod Idiot Box (a pirate television show), with Judith Mossman kicking the G-man in the crotch. #1 watches the episode as the other Metrocops continue beating up the citizens. "Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?" While Alyx spawns TNT objects, Dr. Kleiner approaches her and asks, "Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?" Alyx kills him with a crowbar and then enters a roofless building. The second she steps into another entrance, UberKleiner shows up and kills Alyx while making "the most annoying sound in the world". "HAAAX!" A group of people are playing Counter-Strike: Source in a LAN party. One player, Charles Olson, a.k.a Chuckles the Cheat, uses cheats while playing the match. In the match, Chuckles shoots Alyx in the head, causing her to shout "Bullshit" in annoyance; snipes Father Grigori, who thrashes his computer; and backstabs another player, who defenestrates his chair in a rage. Chuckles laughs maniacally as he keeps killing the other players, Dr. Hax intervenes by pointing at Chuckles and shouting "HAAAAX!", telepathically hurling a monitor at Chuckles. "I'm gonna headbutt ya!" Part 1 A RED Scout headbutts Dr. Arne Magnusson while shouting "''I'm gonna headbutt ya!"'' repeatedly. "What about...that?" Following the third scene shows a man with a woman (with a Judith Mossman model). The woman is holding an unknown object (resembling a dildo) in her hand. The man asks to her, "What about...that?". Then the woman asks if he could hold it for her. Although the woman is not sure on what she is doing, she does not give the object back, and some flames from the unknown object kill the man. This skit is a parody of the scene in Silent Hill 2 where Angela Orosco asks James Sunderland to mind the knife she was holding at the time. The same voices and background music are used. Soldier vs. Master Chief Soldier is facing Master Chief, who is standing at the brink of a bottomless pit. Soldier shouts that 'if God wanted you to live, he wouldn't have created me', and attempts to kick Master Chief in the crotch. He fails, instead just hurting his foot, and calls for help. His call is answered when Heavy arrives in a train to push both Soldier and Master Chief into the pit. "I can break these cuffs!" A parody of Grand Theft Auto IV. The next skit shows a suspect (voiced by Niko Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV) in captivity, saying to the policeman that he can break the cuffs. After a statement from the policeman that those cuffs could not be broken, the suspect then tries to break it, but he tries so hard that explosions happen. The policeman is hit by an explosion and the suspect catches fire. Meanwhile, a guy in the window sees him and an explosion comes near the guy looking at him and explodes all the way to the office, rudely interrupting Arne Magnusson preparing his "Magnificent Microwave Casserole". After the explosions, the cuffs, indeed, have not been broken, and the suspect loses the fire. "Watch the headhumpers, Gordon!" The next skit shows Alyx humping Gordon's head, with Barney saying at Gordon, "Watch the headhumpers, Gordon!", with Gordon replying in the voice of the Heavy "No!". PC vs Mac: Part 1 The eighth skit shows Breen, portraying the PC; and a guy, portraying a Mac; arguing about which among the Mac or the PC is the best. After Mac states that internet service is easy for him but not for PC, the latter, revealing himself to be Dr. Hax (albeit with a normal-sized head), enters a rage and telepathically hurls a monitor at him. NOTE: The infamous Wilhelm scream is heard when Dr. Hax hits Mac with the monitor. "Entire team is babies!" The next skit shows the Heavy who proceeds to insult the opposite team as a team of "babies". He then rides an invisible motorcycle through the BLU base, and after he comes to an entrance that leads to the stair, he comes across a baby. The Heavy and the baby stare at each other for seconds, and soon, the babies attack him by clustering around him. Calling for help, the Heavy asks his ally Sniper's help to clear the babies out of him. While trying to get a good aim however, another baby backstabs him, killing him in a gory fashion and performing an evil laugh. Then the Pyro comes to him and fires his flamethrower on him to get the babies off the Heavy, who thanks the former. Instead however, the babies attack the Pyro and the latter dives into the water. "I'm gonna headbutt ya!" Part 2 The next skit continued from the third skit: Scout headbutting the guy, who has now splattered huge amounts of blood over the wall. Raw Sewage Container The next skit shows GLaDOS saying that the Morality Core that was dropped from her might contain raw sewage and tells Chell to rub it all over her face and she does so. Sewage start spewing out of the core while Chell screams and GLaDOS asks, "You are kidding me", before changing her voice into a more subtle one. The skit is a play on the scene in the final chamber of Portal, the boss chamber of GLaDOS. The Hole The final pre-credits skit continues from the second skit and Chuckles regains consciousness inside a car, and relieved, realizes it was a dream. After a second then, however, Dr. Hax throws another monitor at the car and shouts "HAAX!", startling him, and sees that his car is on a catapult and gets thrown away, eventually dropping into the deep hole (where Master Chief was knocked into). Later, he regains consciousness and obtains a source of light (something more akin to a flashlight or some sort) to light up the dark area. Suddenly, UberKleiner's face appears and guns Chuckles to death, with a following notice that says "dont use hax, fag. lol" with Dr. Hax on the background and the credits roll. "POW! Ha-ha!" The last scene shows a man (the anime character Spike from Cowboy Bebop) walking down the stairs, with a group of Combine Soldiers looking at him. Then when he stops walking down the stairs, he makes a mock pistol with his hand (using a taunt from the Heavy) and says "POW!", killing all the gazing soldiers. Trivia/Notes TBA Other links *Gmod Idiot Box Episode 1 at Youtube Category:Gmod Idiot Box Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Videos